RollerCoaster Tycoon 2
RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 (or RCT2 for short) is the second installment in the RollerCoaster Tycoon series. Like in its predecessor, the player must build successful theme parks to fulfill a set of objectives in various scenarios. The game was further expanded with two expansion packs, Wacky Worlds and Time Twister, which brought more themes and theme-inspired derivatives of existing rides, as well as new scenarios. These two add-ons were not worked on by Chris Sawyer. RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 uses the same game engine as the first game, but somewhat optimized to sport more polished graphics, higher resolutions, a more intelligent guest AI and the ability to stack scenery items, enabling the creations of wonders of architecture. New features *Scenario Editor *The ability to create a new scenario from a saved game *Roller Coaster creator (sandbox mode) *Ride track manager *Ability to use the Shift key to change the elevation of rides, paths and scenery *Ability to use the Ctrl key to set an automatic height, making it easy to place several times a scenery item at the same height. *Automatic scenery removal during ride and path construction *Custom scenery and rides support. *General scenery removal function *Custom-made material support (rides, scenarios, parks, paths, scenery items)g Release dates *'North America': October 14, 2002 *'Europe': October 24, 2002 *'Australia': October 18, 2002 Attractions Transport Rides Gentle Rides Roller Coasters Thrill Rides Water Rides Shops & stalls ] Scenarios Beginner Parks Challenging Parks Expert Parks "Real" Parks Other Parks Footpaths Ash Footpath RCT2 Icon.png|Ash Footpath Brown Tarmac Footpath RCT2 Icon.png|Brown Tarmac Footpath Crazy Pavin Footpath RCT2 Icon.png|Crazy Pavin Footpath Dirt Footpath RCT2 Icon.png|Dirt Footpath Green Tarmac Footpath RCT2 Icon.png|Green Tarmac Footpath Road RCT2 Icon.png|Road Space Style Footpath RCT2 Icon.png|Space Style Footpath Tarmac Footpath RCT2 Icon.png|Tarmac Footpath Scenery Abstract Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Abstract Themeing (13 objects) Classical & Roman Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Classical & Roman Themeing (12 objects) Creepy Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Creepy Themeing (17 objects) Egyptian Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Egyptian Themeing (12 objects) Fences and Walls RCT2 Icon.png|Fences and Walls (16 objects) Gardens RCT2 Icon.png|Gardens (22 objects) Giant Candy Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Giant Candy Themeing (18 objects) Giant Garden Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Giant Garden Themeing (10 objects) Jungle Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Jungle Themeing (21 objects) Jurassic Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Jurassic Themeing (12 objects) Martian Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Martian Themeing (9 objects) Mechanical Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Mechanical Themeing (22 objects) Medieval Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Medieval Themeing (31 objects) Mine Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Mine Themeing (21 objects) Pagoda Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Pagoda Themeing (14 objects) Pirates Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Pirates Themeing (14 objects) Shrubs and Ornaments RCT2 Icon.png|Shrubs and Ornaments (37 objects) Signs and Items for Footpaths RCT2 Icon.png|Signs and Items for Footpaths (12 objects) Six Flags Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Six Flags Themeing (7 objects) Snow and Ice Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Snow and Ice Themeing (20 objects) Space Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Space Themeing (13 objects) Spooky Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Spooky Themeing (13 objects) Sports Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Sports Themeing (12 objects) Trees RCT2 Icon.png|Trees (41 objects) Urban Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Urban Themeing (10 objects) Walls and Roofs RCT2 Icon.png|Walls and Roofs (66 objects) Water Feature Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Water Feature Themeing (6 objects) Wild West Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Wild West Themeing (10 objects) Wonderland Themeing RCT2 Icon.png|Wonderland Themeing (27 objects) Park Entrance Water Acid Green Water RCT2 Icon.png|Acid Green Water Green Water RCT2 Icon.png|Green Water Natural Water RCT2 Icon.png|Natural Water Orange Water RCT2 Icon.png|Orange Water Expansion Packs Official * Wacky Worlds * Time Twister User created * UCES * VJ's scenario pack See Also: Amazing Earl Criticism RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 has received criticism for not being a true 'sequel' to RollerCoaster Tycoon, and being more of an "RCT 1.5". This is due to the game using the same engine as the first one, although being massively upgraded. It made the two games very similar in both graphics and gameplay. For the critics, the only thing that truly changes is the greatly increased amount of rides and attractions, and massive scenery improvement thanks to the new features. Unlike the first game, the "scenario indexes concept" was scrapped, unlocking all the scenarios from the start. Although obviously due because of the new "Scenario Editor" feature, this reduced the feeling for players of actually being rewarded. The largest negative point arises with the lack of backward compatibility from RCT and its expansions in certain rides (e.g. the Steel Mini Coaster of RCT1 is incompatible with its RCT2 port, the Junior Coaster), which made long-time first-game players disappointed with the sequel. The add-ons had different critics : Most players & reviewers were satisfied with the first addon, Wacky Worlds, but many were disappointed with the second add-on Time Twister as it felt incomplete, simply being new objects & scenarios thrown on a CD. The add-on theming & objects were also too numerous & massive to be imported in new parks, drastically reducing their use on the game and most often reducing their usage to the official scenarios on which they were used. They, therefore, never became vitally needed on the parks, making the addon discs nearly unnecessary : most custom & downloaded parks actually only require the addons for a couple rides & scenery objects... System requirements *Operating System: Windows 98/Windows Me/2000/XP/Vista/7/8 *Processor: Pentium® II 300 MHz or equivalent *Memory: 64 MB RAM *Hard Disk Space: 100 MB free *CD-ROM Drive: 4X or higher *Video: 4MB Windows® 98/ME/2000/XP-compatible video card^ *Sound: Windows® 98/ME/2000/XP-compatible sound card^ ^Indicates device should be compatible with DirectX® version 8.1 (included) or higher. Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Games